Mi Angel
by smuv swan cullen
Summary: bella se enamoro a los 14 años y fueron separados por el destino, que después los volvió a unir luego de unos años, podrá Edward ser perdonado y recuperar el amor de bella.
1. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Hola, soy isabellamarieswan,mi primer nombre es muy largo y del segundo mejor no hablar por eso todos me dicen bella,soy una chica de Phoenix aunque naci en forks,tengo 14 años tengo cabello castaño oscuro,ojos color chocolate,tezblanca,mido 1,65 y soy buena estudiante aunque muy torpe,hoy voy camino al colegio mi primer dia de clase en decimo,quien sabe como sea bueno por lo menos tendra a mis mejores amigas jess y angels bueno no importa que tan nerviosa este hoy es mi primer dia y voy segun mi madre renee como una princesa pero quien sabe,acabo de llegar al estacionamiento y hay estan jess y angels.

Holaaaa-les grite mientras bajaba de mi auto una pick-up vieja pero hermosa y de mi color favorito rojo.

Hola bella- me dijo jess dandome un beso en la mejilla

Hola bellita- me dijo angels con un fuerte abrazo

Que tal si entramos,no quiero llegar tarde el primer dia-les dije

Siiii-dijeron al unisono

Caminamos a el aula mayor donde llamaron uno por uno desde sexto,llego el turno de jess,el mio y al final el de angels.

Al comparar nuestras clases yo compartiria literatura y calculo con angels y enfasis con jess el resto separadas.

Llego el timbre y cada una a su clase,yo me diriji a frances,luegoenfasis que comprti con jess y a la siguiente calculo con angels el timbre sono anunciando el descanso y sali con angels hacia la cafeteria,en ella ya estaba jess con mike,tayler y erik otros amigos,compre un jugo y unas galletas y me diriji a la mesa, jess nos empeso a contar algo de unos nuevos estudiantes un tal edwin o eddie o algo hasi y una tal alicia o alice los dos muy guapos pero la verdad es que no le puse mucha atencion, por quinta vez en la mañana sono la campana anunsiando el fin del descanso ahora me tocabebiologia, me dirigi a biologia claro pasando antes por el baño para verme a ver si a un era la princesa de esta mañana con rizos largos una camisa blanca y una falda jean,converses negros y diadema blanca,mi coronita (notese el sarcasmo). Al ver la hora llevaba 10 minutos contemplandome e iva a llegar tarde,sali corriendo y llege tarde como no,toque y el profesor abrio sin no antes decir,gracias señorita swan por onrrarnos con su precencia,pase y sientese con el señor cullen ,rapido mire donde señalaba fuy a paso torpe y me senterapido,el profesor empezo la clase y se volteo,senti a alguien observandome y me percate de el apellido de mi compañero cullen no lo conosia y habia sido descortez, rapidamente me voltee para encontrar un chico de tez palida,unos 15 años,pelo cobrizo y dos esmeraldas en vez de ojos viendome,me sonroje y el sonrio

Hola-dije y el sonrio aun mas por lo cual mi leve sonrojeo se volvio un grave rojizo escarlata _por que a mi _pense

Hola-dijo tranquilo-mucho gusto edwardcullen

Hasi que era edwar,edwardcullen el famosisimo del que el 90 % de chicas hablaban

Mucho gusto isabella,bellaswan- dije con tono amable

Lo quede mirando admito un poco embobada a la vez que el me miraba detallando mi cara,el profesor interrumpio el momento poniendo 1 microoscopio en la mesa con una hoja y 5 laminillas,no sabia que habria que hacer no habia puesto atencion.

Perdon,edwardsera que me indicas que toca hacer porque me perdi-dije algo avergonzada,la risa de hace unos segundos se volvio burlona y jugetona

Eee no estoy seguro tambien me quede viendote pero creo que es trabajo en equipo - volteo al tablero-y al parecer somos pareja

Tomo el microoscopio y metio la laminilla anafase-dijo

Me permites-dije haciendo ademan con la mano

Claro-dijo risueño y me lo paso rozando mi mano lo que me dio una fuerte varga electrica

Mire a lo sumo un minuto ya que este procedimiento ya lo conocía en 8 y luego repetí anafase

Lo que ya había dicho-dijo

Esta vez tome el microscopio primero y lo mire

Metafase-pronuncie segura, hiso ademan con las manos y pregunto si le permitía observar, le pase el microscopio rosando levemente mi mano y hay iba otra descarga eléctrica.

Metafase-repitió

Lo que ya había dicho-dije tratando de arremedarle

Tan poco me conoces y ya estas bromeando con migo Isabella-dijo en un tono un poco más serio, lo que me hiso enrojecer de la rabia y el dolor, él era el que bromeaba con migo, yo solo le seguí el jueguecito.

Pasaron cinco minutos mas y terminamos, el profesor nos reviso y felicito, bueno a Edward que era nuevo, en cambio yo me voltee y escondí en mi gruesa capa de cabello, no quería hablar aun estaba adolorida.

Al sonar el timbre recogí mis cosas y me pare para salir, pero una mano en mi brazo me detuvo, al voltear vi a Edward sonriendo, se veía tan guapo, no isabella tu no piensas en eso me regañe mentalmente.

Te vas sin despedirte-dijo algo bravo-adios no

Adios-le dije cortante-que estas bien

Que brava estas-dijo mientes yo salia-¿por que?

¿Y tras del caso lo preguntas?-dije ya saliendome de las casillas

¿que te hise?-pregunto el inocente

Nada,si,yaadios-dije un poco mas tranquiloa saliendo del aula corriendo,iva tarde para literatura,lounico que escuche fue lo siento y adios bella bella, a mi me habia dicho bella no lo podia creer un chico tan guapo me habia dicho que soy linda...

Ahh suspire al llegar a elsalon

Quien es el afortunado bellita-dijo angels al sentarme a su lado,leconte la larga historia hasta el mas minimo detalle.

No hay ningunafortunado,el no me gusta-

Aja, y que se supone que tiene edward que no es de tu agrado bella bellita - diji angels atreviendose a decir lo mismo que el se pasa

Angels- le regañe

Bellita- responde, a que si te gusta

_Lo pense dos segundos y era guapo, con dos esmeraldas por ojos,una sonrisa que enboba,unos labios que es dicil no besar y un segundo yo bella swan no pense eso no nono_

Se nota que es un arrogante presumido- dije ocultando mis pensamientos

Aja si como no y yo soy mis universo-dijo la tontuela de mi "amiga"

No se en un futuro tal vez- dije sarcastica

Ay bellita cuando pensabas tu respuesta te sonrojaste y no por nada de que sea "arrogante y presumido"- dijo haciendo comillas aereas.

Roja si pero de la rabia-dije y me voltee porque el profesor habia llegado y demasiado tarde con 20 minutos de retraso

_Esto solo me pasa a mi- _pensé para mis adentros

Que te pasa solo a ti bellita-dijo angels

Seguro lo dije en voz alta, verdad?-pregunte sonrojada

Si, creo que si-dijo con sonrisa picara


	2. casualidad

**Casualidad**

Ya solo quedaba una clase que se me fue volando y luego me fui a mi auto, se preguntaran como manejo con 14 pues fácil me falta un mes para tener 15 y soy la hija de el jefe de la policía a demás de una muy buena conductora y Phoenix es un lugar muy tranquilo, jess y angels no corrían con la misma suerte pues sus padres las traían y las dejaban.

En todo el camino a casa solo había en mi mente una cosa _Edward cullen _una persona a simple vista arrogante, de temperamento, que le gusta molestar pero no que lo molesten y también guapo, con sonrisa deslumbrante, inteligente, gracioso y yo no debo pensar eso así que me di una bofetada mental y fin del tema.

Llegue a casa más o menos en 20 minutos ya que el instituto no estaba tan lejos, baje del auto y me dispuse a entrar subí a mi habitación que estaba llena de mis dibujo por todas las paredes, revise que tenía que hacer y baje a almorzar, y ahí estaba mi mama almorzando con Daniel mi hermano de 10 años.

Hola hija como te fue- me pregunto mama, _súper mal que crees hoy llego un chico nuevo muy arrogante de lo peor primero se hiso el chistosito y luego me trato algo mal, me puse furiosa aunque luego me dijo bella bella y casi me derrito y creo que hay mejoro, _aunque obvio lo pensara no lo diría.

Bien mama-le dije con cara de cansancio para que fácilmente me dejara ir, termine de almorzar y fregué los platos, me disponía a salir cuando mi madre me detuvo con algo de muy mal gusto

Hija hoy iremos a cenar con los nuevos vecinos, los cullen quiero que te arregles y a las 7:00 estés lista, me imagino que hoy no dejaron tarea y no será problema-me decía un poco molesta por el gesto que hice al escuchar ese apellido pero es que si supiera- ¿verdad?

Mama sabes que no soy muy sociable, por que mejor no van ustedes y charlan con los señores cullen, yo que voy a hacer en una cena de adultos- dije muy seria- mejor me quedo acá con Daniel ¿sí?

Hija lo sé pero son nuevos y tienen tres hijos una chica y un chico de tu edad y uno más grande-dijo con gesto suplicante- por favor hija son nuevos NUEVOS y que mal que sus hijos no tengan una amiga, así que ¿Qué dices?

Ella sabía que iba a decir _claro mama tienes toda la razón, ¿así que porque no? _Y lo que dije fue - mama tienes toda la razón, ¿así que porque no?- a lo que ella respondió con una gran sonrisa, lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación, la ordene prendí el equipo a bajo volumen y me a coste a dormir tranquila.

Soñé algo muy raro, había un chico de unos 17 años bailando con migo este chico se parecía mucho a Edward pero se veía mayor, y al parecer yo mucho más grande alrededor de unos 17 años también

_Edward te amo- decía yo_

_Isabella sabes que yo también te amo-dijo en un tono tan dulce-sabes que daría mi vida por ti y nunca te haría daño ¿verdad?_

_Si-dije-claro que lo sé y sabes que también se_

_¿Qué? Bella bella- me pregunto sonriente_

_Que siempre estaremos juntos-dije _

_Te amo te amo te amo y toda la vida lo haré- decía con una mirada tan sincera que me derretía_

_Yo te amo y aun mas y siempre lo hare lo juro-dije en tono solemne_

_Lo juro-me dijo y sellamos el pacto con un beso_

Me desperté algo confundida con ese sueño y me preguntaba por qué le decía yo a Edward que lo amaba aunque podía ser que él no fuera Edward ¿verdad?, aunque me decía bella bella, no en definitiva yo Isabella Swan no me estaba enamorando de Edward cullen no, no y no, mire la hora y eran las 5:15 y en 1 hora y 45minutos teníamos que estar listos, de aquí a que me bañara, secara y peinara mi cabello, eligiese mi ropa y no sé cuantas cosas más me iba a demorar demasiado así que mejor empezaba ya y no me detenía a pensar tanto.

Me bañe, seque mi cabello, busque ropa una casual pero también formal así que no me podía poner lo que a mí me gustaba jeans, jeans y mas jeans, me decidí por una falda azul corta que más parecía mini-falda pero que de todas formas iba a llevar con unas medias veladas negras porque era de noche y haría frio ,unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón negras con una flor en la punta ,una camisa blanca, me puse unos aretes de plata y una cadena con mi inicial cosas que nunca me ponía a menos que fuera una ocasión especial y al parecer para mama lo era, peine mi cabello a sentando un poco mis rizos chocolates, alargue un poco mis pestañas, me pinte las uñas, me puse un poco de gloss en los labios y al final me puse un poco de perfume, agarre un gabán negro y salí a las 6:53, en la sala estaban mi mama René, mi papa Charlie y mi hermanito Daniel esperando.

Hola hermanita te demoraste mucho ¿no?-dijo burlón-pero creo que valió la pena

Si hija te vez estupenda-dijo papa- pareces princesa y todo

No lo creo Isabella te pusiste falda y gabán, estas muy hermosa y formal-dijo mama-veo que te esforzaste, porque no traes esos jeans g-u-a-u-alargo la palabra que enfática y aburrida solo porque no le gusta cómo me visto.

Bueno familia vámonos-dijo papa y así la conversación concluyó y nos fuimos a la casa cullen, timbramos en la casa y salió una hermosa mujer alta más o menos 1,75 con pelo rizado y cobrizo que me hiso recordar a Edward, vestía una falda larga negra y una camisa morada, la mujer saludo a mis padres y se presento.

Hola niños-dijo la mujer saludando a Dani de un abrazo y a mí de beso en la mejilla-mucho gusto Esme cullen.

Hola soy Isabella Swan, pero me dicen bella mucho gusto y este de acá es Daniel mi hermano menor-dije un poco tímida

Pasen pasen-nos dijo Esme, a dentro era muy bonito, tenían una casa grande como la mía, pero esta tenía un decorado especial que la hacía muy acogedora.

Hola mucho gusto Carlise Cullen-nos dijo un hombre alto rubio muy guapo

Hola señor cullen soy Isabella y este es Daniel mucho gusto-dije-mis amigos me dicen bella

Bella por favor nada de señor ni conmigo ni con mi esposa- dijo sonriendo-solo somos Esme y Carlise ¿ok?

Ok Carlise-dije

Mama, mama, mama- grito alguien del segundo piso- ¿ya llegaron?

Si Alice-dijo Esme- ya llegaron- al segundo que Esme respondió una chica más o menos de 14 bajita de pelo corto y negro algo así como un duende bajo corriendo me imagino que sería Alice

Hola, hola, hola soy Alice cullen mucho gusto- dijo la chica

Hola soy bella- dije

Hola soy Daniel- dijo mi hermano

Bueno Alice porque no les muestras la casa y les presentan a tus hermanos que por cierto se están demorando-dijo Carlise

Si papa- dijo Alice- Eddie se está demorando por que hoy se quedo componiendo y se le hiso tarde y Emm no se pero yo lo busco.

Bueno diviértanse-dijo Esme

Bueno vengan –dijo Alice cogiéndome a mí y a mi hermano de la mano

¿Componiendo una melodía?- murmure para si misma extrañada pero al parecer Alice me escucho porque me respondió

Si es que Eddie toca el piano-me dijo dando brinquitos -ya lo veras le pediré que toque hoy

Ah ok-fue mi grandiosa respuesta

Entramos a una habitación muy masculina y a la vez como la de un niño pequeño, en el había un muchacho de unos 16 años jugando con una consola de video juegos

Hola Emm-dijo Alice –te presento a mi amiga bella-¿amiga? Ok era ya su amiga

Hola bella-dijo el chico-soy Emmet mucho gusto

Hola igual-dije- este es Dani mi hermano

Hola Dani-dijo Emmet sin despegar la cara de la consola

Emmet ¿qué tal si juegas con Dani?-dijo Alice

Siiiiii-dijo Emmet-quiero a alguien a quien vencer

Yo me quedo aquí hermanita-dijo mi hermano sentándose al lado de Emmet, Alice y yo salimos de ese cuarto y entramos al otro que me pareció el de Alice era azul muy hermoso y espacioso

Mira este es mi cuarto-dijo Alice confirmando mis sospechas, pasamos otro cuarto que según ella eran el de sus padres y al final llegamos a uno que tenia la puerta cerrada y Alice toco y alguien del otro lado nos dijo que pasáramos, pasamos y no había nadie , en una esquina había una puerta y me imagine que hay estaba

Hola hermanito-dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo- ¿puedes tocar un poco?

¿Por qué?-dijo el

Solo quiero escuchar ¿sí?-dijo Alice

Está bien-dijo él, en ese momento Edward salió de ahí sin verme y se sentó al lado de un piano, empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía que me impacto.

¿Por qué la compusiste?-pregunto Alice

Por una persona que hoy conocí-dijo el, en ese momento se volteo y me vio, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió

E-d-w-a-r-d – fue lo único que pude articular

Isabella-dijo el algo nervioso

¿se conocen?- Pregunto Alice algo confundida

No-si-respondimos a la vez Edward y yo claro yo dije no

Si-no-otra vez pero la que dijo si esta vez fui yo

¿Se conocen o no?-pregunto una Alice algo molesta

Si-dijimos esta vez los dos

Ah entonces no faltan presentaciones-dijo Alice- pero de donde se conocen

Hoy la conocí en biología-dijo Edward

Ah esta fue la razón por la que saliste lelo-dijo Alice

Que no-o-o - dijo Edward mientras yo solo me ruborizaba

Bueno pues yo creo que si porque….-dijo Alice

Cállate Alice -dijo Edward

Chicos a cenar-grito Esme

Ya vamos -grito Emmet de la otra habitación, yo aproveche para escapar de el cuarto en el que en 2 segundos se puso más que tenso, pero Alice me atrapo y me llevo a rastras al comedor en donde estaban ya todos, y me hiso sentar en frente de Edward.


End file.
